


Also Includes Wax, Water, and Evil: The Bubbling Inside Mix

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamp.  No more explanation needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Also Includes Wax, Water, and Evil: The Bubbling Inside Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for We Invented the Remix 2008.

**Day 1**

Sometimes it's great to be a lamp. Unlike most of the other store products, you get to sit outside your box while waiting for someone to buy you. It's not like you need the air, but it's nice to be properly visible like that. You, special as you were, even got to have a spot in the front window. Clearly you were better than the rest of that bargain bin merchandise in your store.

Today, today is truly your lucky day. A beautiful young man with dreadlocks and a smiley face t-shirt notices you through the window, and you know immediately that this is the one to take you home. It's love at first sight.

He grabs you and his hand feels nice and strong. His fingers aren't too skinny or too stubby- it's just right. You suppress the urge to bubble with glee, but a little heat escapes anyway. The man smiles at you before you're stuffed into a box. But you don't mind. It'll be completely worth it to see this man every day.

**Day 2**

The beautiful man has set you in his bedroom, or rather what appears to be a hotel room. There isn't much there besides a bed, a tv, and a nightstand, so it's pretty boring while your new owner is away. But the bareness also makes you the most impressive thing in the room, so it all pays off.

The man doesn't come back til late that night. The first thing he does is turn you on, before flopping onto the bed and grabbing a pencil and paper. You start to bubble, as lava lamps should, of course. He turns and gazes at you, watching your wax move up and down. You've never been so happy in your life.

**Day 3**

The gorgeous man is packing you up again. Not in that dark stuffy box, but with t-shirts and socks. It's nice knowing he cares so much about you. Still, the idea of spending hours in a dark suitcase far from your owner is not a good one. Especially since that Italian guy is there with him instead of you.

He puts you into his bag, displacing your view of him. Since he isn't watching, you manage to scoot yourself towards the back of the bag. That way, he'll feel that you're there and won't forget about you in the meantime.

He takes off like a dart, which makes you jerk forward a little bit, then fall back even closer to his back. You nuzzle in a little and make yourself comfortable there. The jostling isn't so bad when this is the result.

**Day 6**

The man, whose name you have learned is Chris, watches you every night. He often stays up very late, until his eyes glaze over and doesn't realize he's watching anymore. It makes him tired during the day, but you don't care. The more time he spends staring at you the better. Besides, it's quite clear that Chris loves you, and people often make sacrifices for love. It's one of those human traits that you've become fond of over the past few days.

Tonight is different though. Tonight Chris is going out with JC. You don't like JC. He's always trying to steal Chris away, saying things like "We have a soundcheck to get to" or "wake up man, interview at 8." Stupid JC. You doubt any of those things are actually real.

When Chris compliments JC on his looks, you know there's really no chance that Chris is staying with you. You start to bubble in jealousy. Chris seems to notice. Oops. Forgot you weren't plugged in. Oh well, it's JC's fault anyway, not yours.

"Maybe you should stay in and have an early night?" JC says. It's like he's trying to help you for once! "Yes! Yes!" you think, suppressing any visual display of excitement. But Chris simply rolls his eyes and goes anyway, leaving you all alone, in the dark. You start to bubble again, a mix of jealousy, anger, and sadness. It's not like he'll be back soon to see it. He may as well have stuffed you into a box.

**Day 8**

Chris went out again last night. You managed not to bubble this time when JC led him away, but it still made you pretty jealous. Tonight however, Chris is going nowhere. You are going to make sure of that. You wait until Chris is asleep, since you're not entirely sure he's ready to view a moving lava lamp just yet. You'd totally jump him if you could, but humans seem to be all weird about inanimate objects up and moving on their own. It's not like people don't do it themselves, the whole moving thing, so you really don't see what the issue is.

Anyway, once Chris is asleep, you throw your cord across his stomach. Chris had conveniently unplugged you a little earlier, lucky for you. He's still for a little while, then shifts out from under the cord. Clearly a simple draping was not going to keep him anywhere. You've got a lot of cord, so you wrap it around Chris' waist once or maybe twice. It looks a little tight, but at least he's not going anywhere. Nope, Chris is yours, and you're gonna make sure it stays that way.

**Day 9**

Chris seems kind of upset. Serves him right for leaving you alone for two days like that. You maybe feel a little guilty about it. Maybe. After all, you did leave a bit of a bruise.

Tonight Chris blows off his friend Justin, who's looking to play basketball. Instead he stays home with you, watching you bubble as he always does. He stares at you for a little while, like he used to, longingly, and with that little hint of love.

You don't feel guilty about wrapping him up anymore.

**Day 11**

Chris went out again last night. With that evil JC again. You'd still been throwing a cord over Chris at night, though just draping it over him, for comfort. Comfort for you or comfort for Chris, you're not really sure. You like to think it's for Chris, that way you don't feel quite so selfish. You'd also thought that Chris had gotten the point the first time. Guess not.

When Chris left with JC, you got angry. Really angry. You'd bubbled and bubbled for hours, little good that it did. Chris didn't come back until extremely late and never even bothered to turn you on, or even glance your way. It was as if you didn't even exist.

Well, this time Chris was sure going to get the point. You wrap your cord around his waist, then once or twice around each wrist. Long cords could really come in handy sometimes. Each time Chris shifts in the bed, he manages to tangle himself up a little more. Seeing him all wrapped up like that is kind of kinky actually. It's sexy, and you don't feel guilty at all.

**Day 12**

It worked. Chris waves off JC today,stroking you instead. You've both successfully managed to drive off that evil JC and gotten Chris to realize his inherent preference for you. Now you just need to wait while Chris comes to fully realize his love before you make a move.

**Day 17**

Chris has been watching you every night. He might be a little bit busy, but he's never once forgotten you in the past five days. He doesn't even try to untangle you at night. He loves you. You're sure of it. Tonight you're gonna make your move.

You're daydreaming about Chris, imagining him naked and caressing you, when he walks into the room. He doesn't seem bothered by the fact that you're unplugged. Instead he sits on the bed, watching you with a glint in his eye. It's a sign.

You make your move, diving to the bed. Thankfully it isn't far and you make it safe and sound. Chris looks a little confused, but only for a couple of seconds. Instead of putting you back on the shelf, he nuzzles you close to his cheek. He gets the glazed over look in his eyes again, staring at the tiniest of your wax bubbles. He might be possessed, and you've never been more turned on in your life. And not in that alternating current sort of way.

Chris nuzzles you a little more, and your bubbles form even faster in response. You wrap your cord around Chris' ankles in an effort to simulate the bondage position you had him in the other night. You'd wrap them around his wrists, but his hands are busy stroking you and not having them there would be torturous. While Chris is stroking you, making you hotter with every rub up and down your curves, you move the end of your plug to his dick. He's still fully clothed, but that doesn't stop you from stroking him through his pajama pants. It's only fair, since he's pleasuring you this much, to get him off as well. Your prong strokes up and down the outline of his shaft, and you can feel him grow hard under your smooth metal. The more you stroke, the tighter his grip becomes. His strengthening grip causes you to pull a little tighter around his ankles, and start to stroke faster. Tighter, faster, tighter, faster, until neither you nor he can hold on much longer. You dig your plug into his leg as you let off a big bubble in ecstasy.

Chris falls asleep shortly afterward. You cool down and drift off shortly thereafter.

**Day 18**

When you wake up, you're back on the shelf, and Chris is already gone for the day. You're too blissed from the night before to even be jealous that he's off with those other guys. You daydream about Chris the entire day, not even minding your physical exhibition.

Sometime mid afternoon you begin picturing his hands on you again, stroking you up and down just like he did last night. You've gotten yourself all worked up when you hear a POP! from behind the shelf. Looks like Chris had plugged you in before you left and you'd forgotten to take notice. Oops. There were a few sparks flying out from the outlet now. You prayed they didn't catch something on fire; death by flame would be a horrible way to die, especially without seeing Chris one more time. Or maybe he could enter in the nick of time and save you. Your own knight in shining armor, that would be sexy.

Thankfully, or maybe sadly, nothing catches on fire. You're still warm and bubbling, and appear to be on, but you might have blown a fuse someplace. If things keep going as well as they have been, the hotel staff will probably charge JC for the damages.

**Day 19**

Your incident yesterday damaged your switch. You're not upset at all (well maybe a little that JC wasn't slapped with a fine), because now that you're permanently switched on, that's more time that Chris will spend staring at you. Chris is such a zombie in the morning (a result of your mindblowing lovemaking, you presume) that he can't remember if he unplugged you the night before or not. You use it as an excuse to stay lit all the time, even when you're not plugged in.

**Day 22**

Chris seems a little strange. Like he's not as interested in you as he used to be. But surely that can't be! Chris loves you, he wouldn't do that to you! It must be evil JC, plotting to steal Chris away from you. That's been his plan all along after all. He probably just gave you those extra nights with Chris so that you'd become more attached before ripping Chris from your grasp.

He's even got Justin's mom in on it. She came in to Chris' room earlier to talk, something about being "concerned". She wanted to take Chris to the 'doctor', which you're pretty sure is some sort of code name for JC. He's sneaky like that. Chris declines, as he should. He's fine, just a wee bit tired from your late night sessions. And maybe beginning to doubt his sanity when you started using telepathy on him last night, but that's a typical human reaction and he'll get over it soon. You'll just have to fend JC off in the meantime. If he ever comes in your room, you're gonna zap him one, no questions asked. That should keep him away from your Chris.

**Day 23**

Things were going just fine today. You've even settled on your perch, waiting until Chris gets under the covers before leaping for the bed. But Chris never gets under the covers. He never even got into his pajamas. No, tonight his friends show up. Including _him_. You're so angry you can't even think his name anymore. They have no right to just barge in there and hog all of Chris' attention like that. Especially right before your nighttime caressing! You bubble with fury. You bubble and bubble, get ting hotter and hotter, angrier and angrier. How dare them. How dare _JC_. The mere thought of his name makes you angry, but seeing him there in the room with Chris makes you boil with rage.

Lance notices. Oh shit, Lance notices. He tries to turn you off, but Chris stops him. Chris will protect you from these evil men. These evil men you want to unplug you and throw you away.

_JC_ reaches for Chris' wrists. He must be jealous of your bondage sessions, the way he's shouting at Chris like that. Chris ignores him. Of course he does, he would never let JC near you, the way he loves you. You can tell by the way he's looking at your now.

Then Justin, stupid Justin, threatens to unplug you. "Don't they see Chris? Don't they see that Chris wants them to leave me alone? That Chris loves me?" you scream to yourself. "How could they be so blind and stupid!? They must all be under JC's spell! Evil JC!" You're bubbling with rage again. You can't help it, JC and his malevolent scheming make you furious.

Well, JC and his pawns are not going to get to you! Justin unplugs you, freeing your cord to wrap around his ankle and trip him in just the right way to propel you directly towards JC. You're hoping to impale him, or at least shower him with shards of glass and hot wax. You might die, but you're willing to sacrifice yourself to protect your lover from this malicious man. Chris will never have to see your nemesis again!

But Chris grabs you in midair, before you reach JC. "What are you doing?" you think. "Why are you not letting me save you?" Chris brings you to the bathroom. The bathtub. Bathtubs can only mean one thing: electrocution. You're going to die.

Worse yet, as your life is flashing before your eyes, you realize that the fate Chris has chosen for you means that he as chosen JC over you. You no longer mean anything to him. You're not angry anymore, you can't be angry with Chris, just full of sorrow at the loss of your one true love. "No, I love you," you plead with Chris, begging for your life. With hope, there is still a little glimmer of love left in him to spare you. You swear you feel Chris hesitate.

Then JC enters the bathroom. You don't even have time to think before he throws you into the tub, smashing you into a thousand little pieces.

The last thing you see is JC kiss Chris before you melt down the drain.


End file.
